The Forgotten
by elijahmtv
Summary: AU Minato Namikaze father of Naruto Uzumaki trains his 7 year old son into the strongest shinobi of Konoho. Minato erases his sons existence to a extent to were no one remembers the name or the looks of his son. He replaces the void with his two younger children one containing the kyuubi but what happens if Minato's son returns :P
1. Ch 1 prt1 to forget a child

chapter 1 part 1

Their are reasons why a made the characters the way they are especially Naruto there are hints if you pay attention and in future chapters it will become clear :P

"i don't care" a man yelled at his subordinate.

"but he is your son" the man stated moving away from the man.

"that's a order" the man shushined to him is face in his subordinate's.

"Minato" the man said shocked at his long lived friend.

"Inoichi" Minato moved closer to his friends ear "if you don't i will purge the Yamanaka clan from this planet" Minato handed  
him a list "here are all the people who know my son erase there memory" Minato released his grip allowing the Yamanaka to fall  
to the ground shivering in fear.

"yes sir" inoichi said as he stumbled out the door.

Minato went back to his son tears streamed down his face as he saw his son's lifeless body "Naruto i should have  
ended your misery when you were born". Minato formed a hand sign flame engulfed his son's body "i'm sorry Naruto but i have  
purged your existence please forgive me." Minato walked towards the yamanaka compound leaving his son's ashes as he walked.  
Minato arrived he saw his wife tears streaming down her face as she turned towards the man.

"Minato were am i"Kushina asked. Minato smiled for his plan has gone according to plan.

"don't worry its over it's all over" as Minato sat down the Yamanaka in front of Kushina put his hand on Minato's head.

"you ready" the man said.

"just get it over with" Minato snarled. As the man erased his memory he saw images of Naruto before his mind went blank.


	2. Ch 2 the lost child

chapter 2

Again there are reasons for the OOC's just haven't revealed that much :P

3 years later

Minato awoke as a scream escaped his lips he looked around in a panic as he noticed he was in his office he relaxed for it was another nightmare. A squad of shinobi busted through his door the force spreading his paper work around the room.

"Minato are you ok" a shinobi said in a panic as he noticed Minato's eyebrow twiching.

"Kakashi!" he yelled at his former student Kakashi ran knowing what his Sensei was about to say Minato was hot on his tail as soon as he exited the door "you have paper work to do" Minato said with a evil grin knowing there is no greater punishment throughout the Nations. "Hell noO!" Kakashi yelled as he took refuge behind a Uchia

"Hide me" Kakashi whispered fear seeping out like a cloak the Uchia complied at his higher up making a genjustu to hide Kakashi. Minato ran by to quick to spot the Uchia.

"Kakashi were the FUCK are you!" Minato yelled as he passed them."thanks Itachi you just saved my ass" Kakashi handed him one of his favorite books(Porn novels) Itachi's nose was bleeding as Kakashi made his way out.

...

Minato was walking down the streets smiling over his victory against Kakashi.

30 minutes ago

Minato hide in a bush near the kage building Minato could not help but chuckle as he imagined Kakashi's face as he caught Kakashi. Minato formed a genjustu as Kakashi walked out of the kage building, Minato jumped out greeting Kakashi as a giant bear Kakashi passed out due to the stress of being chased by his sensei. Minato could swear a ghost with a tail was popping out of Kakashi's nose but desmissed this by dragging Kakashi to his office to clean the mess and left shortly after Kakashi woke up but he pretended he died but Minato did not give two shits if he was died or alive he would do the paper work anyway. Minato walked outside leaving the Kage building.

Present

Minato laughed at the thought of Kakashi's scared face. Minato stopped as he felt a tug on his cloak as Minato turned around he was met by a kid with blond hair much like his, blue eyes also like his and whisker marks. The kids clothes were dirty and torn the boy looked all and all unhealthy.

'can i have some money please' the kid signed.

"hey" Minato practically yelled startling the boy.

"i'm sorry i can get over ecited, do you want to go to Ichiraku Ramen" Minato said warmly the boy nodded as he signed.

'thank you'

Minato picked up the boy and put him on his back as they walked to Ichiraku "hey, how old are you" Minato asked to make small talk but frowned as he was reminded the kid was a mute.

'i'm nine' the kid signed in his face.

"do you have a name a place to stay" Minato asked.

'my name is Naruto and were i live is none of your business' the kid signed.

Minato sighed "that's a little harsh don't you think" Minato started to pout.

Naruto looked at the man with a cold stare a stare that the man could not see.

As they arrived Minato sat the little one in a chair and sat next to him.

"give us whatever you got old man" he stared challenging at the shop owner which the owner returned a star seemingly sparks flying in between them.

"My name is Teuchi, get that right or i will beat you like when you were a kid" at that they both laughed uncontrollable leaving Naruto completely confused and massaging his temple's.

"O hi Ayame your dad threatened me again" Minato said making Ayame's eyebrow twitched then look at her dad with a death stare before arriving with there food.

"ah thank you" Minato ate while Naruto stared at him coldly, making Minato wonder what he did.

"what" Minato said while he ate.

'nothing' naruto signed as he scoffed down the meal before walking out the door Minato grabbed his arm before he got to far.

"here" Minato gave him a hand full of money " you need it more then me" Minato said letting go to scratch the back of his head and smile.

'thank you' Naruto signed as he left.

...

Minato arrived home to be greeted by Kushina who hugged him before yelling at him for being late. Fukai his 6 year old daughter (looks like a younger Kushina) and Kandachi his nine year old son (younger Minato with red hair and crimson eye's) they greeted Minato with a hung later on that day they were chatting at the table not soon after Kushina broke the table because Kandachi made fun of her cooking which is how every afternoon goes. At least Minato had the money for new furniture god knows if he wasn't Hokage he could not afford the expensive's. At the end of the night Minato tucked in his little girl and tried to tuck in his son but the door was slammed shut in his face as usual. He laid down next to Kushina.

"damn teenagers" Kushina nodded before they feel asleep.

3:00am

Minato woke up to his daughter crying she was having nightmares as often as me, something about the kyuubi that was trapped inside of her. Minato poked at Kushina only to be met with a hit to the head.

"its your fucking turn" Kushina said as she fell back to sleep Minato pecked her on the cheek leaving a smile on his wifes face. Minato made his way to Fukai's room he knocked which made his daughter stop crying.

"i'm coming in OK" he heard nothing as he opened the door she sat up in bed staring at the corner of her room tears streaming down here face she was shivering with fear she slowly looked behind Minato and he saw something move in her eye. the door slammed shut as two man in robes with fox mask grabbed him pinning him on the ground one came out under her bed taking out a wakizashi driving it through Minato's shoulder  
and jamming it into the floor Minato screamed in pain alerting the people of the household. Another man in the same outfit came out of the dark corner making his way to Fukai's bed and sitting on it Minato looked behind him seeing a forth man in the same clothes with his hand on the door making a seal Minato noted how small they all were. There was yelling and banging on the door as the man or child on the bed talked.

"hey Father, long time no see" the masked boy said coldly.

"what do you want" Minato finally said before tears streamed down his face knowing he was useless at the moment.

"i am going to ease this little girls's misery something you could not do for me" The boy said with a poison in his voice.

"what are you talking about" Minato said confused.

"don't worry i know what you did...that's all that matters...I know" the boy's voice grew sad at the last sentence.

The boy lifted up Fukia's shirt to reveal the seal. He twitched his finger's before setting his hand on the seal his hand glowed red as Fukia screamed in pain Minato thrashing trying to escape to stop what was happening. Fukia stopped screaming as the boy drawing back his hand he was shivering. The three other robed boy's disappeared in smoke Minato looked startled but broke free of the wakizashi by breaking it in half. Minato charged the boy but was stopped with the mask boy's hand on Minato's forehead the boy's free hand made a fist and punched Minato's stomach he let go of Minato to (spartan kick :P) him through the door knocking out Kushina.

...

Naruto sat back on the bed to stroke his sister's head knowing he made her life a little easier. he leaned closer to her ear.

"happy birthday Fukia" tears streamed under Naruto's mask he looked up to see his twin Kandachi which made him tear up much more.

"she won't have anymore nightmares" he managed before he shunshined away.

...

Naruto woke up the next morning remembering the events that unfolded last night Naruto smirked he kicked his dad's ass and saved his sister from any side effects the kyuubi had on her body he could only imagine the hell he would go through for taking a good portion of the Kyuubi's chackra. Naruto remembered three years ago when Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Shibi, Inoichi and my father tried killing me but failed horribly. Naruto grinned at the memory of taking down more then half of them before Minato got me with the Rasengan but the trick was to survive being cremated.

Naruto's knew attire consisted of black steel toed combat boots, a pair of black pants with multiple pockets, dark blue shirt, a grey hoodie with the sleeves cut off revealing a fraction of his shirt and a grey mercenary flak (looks like a Konoho chunin flak but grey). Naruto walked out of the building which was abandoned a month ago on his arrival back from Iwagakure. Naruto pulled his hood up when he got to the main street he waved at people almost forgetting to use sign language _can't let them know i can talk_ Naruto laughed as he passed the hospital which was crawling with shinobi Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sky wondering if he would be able to live with his siblings again. Naruto's face drew a blank _dad the next time you betray me i will burn this fucking village to the ground_ Naruto thought as he arrived at his location he laughed at the sight "long time no see" Naruto said as he entered the ninja academy.

As Naruto entered his designated class he was met with a empty room Naruto noticed it was barely dusk he walked up the steps his steel toed shoes a thud with every step Naruto moved through the last row reaching the window as he slouched down he exhaled. Naruto leaned his head against the window closed his eye's and felt the slow embrace of darkness engulf him relaxing his muscle's until he fell asleep. Naruto was awoken out of his peaceful slumber by a boy with a blue shirt, blue pant, black hair and black eyes with a large group of girls behind him while the rest stared at Naruto from there seats.

"who are you" the black hair boy said while the group of girls behind him seemingly growled at Naruto.

"i was sleeping" Naruto responded putting his head back against the window.

"my name is Sasuke Uchia" Sasuke put his hand out smiling at the same time.

Naruto shook the kids hand at a attempt of shutting him up and get some rest but any attempt was futile as Sasuke kept talking.

"Sooo... what's your name" Sasuke asked warmly.

"you will find out" Naruto retorted closing his eye's only for them to open again.

"are you a student" Sasuke asked the crowd of girls notable one with pink hair waiting for me to say no Naruto laughed in his head at the thought of them making a move. _I knocked out the fucking kage with one punch _naruto yelled in his head making him chuckle.

"yea" Naruto said as Iruka walked in Naruto grinned at the man remembering him from years ago _how are you feeling _Naruto yelled in his head Iruka yelled at the students standing using a justu to make his head bigger. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto with a blond and pink haired girl fighting over the final spot which the pink haired girl won and sat down with victory.

"ok we have a new student with us today.." Iruka stopped trying to find the name on his clipboard Naruto noticed his face and stood up as he said his name.

"Naruto..." Iruka stopped looking confused "i'm sorry what is your last name" he said.

"don't have one" Naruto said sitting down as his hood hide his face.

Everyone stared at Naruto a second before Iruka started a lesson a second later about chakra elements and blah blah blah Naruto got bored as he new all of it already he folded his hands put his chin on it while his hood covered his eye's he closed his eye's while he embraced the darkness.

"Fuck this" Naruto said getting the attention of Sasuke and Sakura before falling asleep.

i bet you guys thought Naruto was died Sorry but nope i just gave his father a super powered bad ass and made Naruto pissed off at Konoho i will reveal what happened but in time XD Tell Me what you think of this chapter :3


	3. Ch 3 restless

chapter 3

7 year old Naruto

Naruto awoke feeling pain he looked up to see Minato, inochi and Kakashi standing over him he looked out of the corner of his eye's seeing they were in a large crater in Konoho. Minato drew closer Naruto tried to get up but was succumbed by the sound of pops and a pain that would kill a normal person Minato whispered in Naruto's ear before driving a Kunai through his son's heart as he slowly succumbed to darkness he saw his younger sister Fukia crying before he was succumbed by the darkness.

(Present)5 years later

Naruto stood on top of a power poll as the downpour mixed with the darkness of night his robe and mask protecting any noticeable features and hiding him in the darkness he was above his sister's room checking if she could sleep. Naruto has not slept in 5 years he noticed his sister becoming more and more lively he realized he saved her but the effects on his body was ten times worse has the Kyuubi's chakra granted him enhanced senses and strength but Naruto's eye's took a blood red color much like the Sharingan which made him hide his face more and more. The Kyuubi also effected him in other ways making him restless and unpredictable to a extent of fearing what he would do to himself and others he found himself talking to himself on occasions. Naruto put his thoughts aside as he sensed a drunk man on top of a women a few blocks he shushined disappearing leaving a soothing sound of rain meeting the earth before a blood curdling scream cutting the air before the night became peaceful again.

Naruto walked his hood covering his eye's drops of rain hitting him constantly as he walked down the street. Naruto's newer attire was black steel boots, black paints,pitch black shirt and a black hoodie Naruto was tired not stay up late tired, the tired that you louse your mind or fell over dead but the Kyuubi's chakra kept him going not letting him rest he made his way to the Academy for the Genin exams he sighed as the rain continued to pour Naruto closed his eye's to listen to the pattern of the rain hit the ground it was the only thing that soothed his soul. As he arrived he felt a presence that he knows all to well _Hinata_ Naruto thought not wanting his stalker to notice for he found it extremely adorable especially win he would "accidentally" bump into her in the hallway or the streets making her face blush and twirl her fingers as she searched for words he loved every minute of it. He entered the academy 'yawning' uncontrollable he felt Hinata's presence leave as she rushed to the class room but Naruto had a plan to get the reaction he loved but see if he could increase it he mused for a second trying to think if that was possible he 'yawned' before opening the door to his class.

As Naruto walked in took note he was older then everyone except for Kandachi his twin, Fukia was chating up a storm with Sasuke even win she was three years younger then him. Sasuke noticed Naruto and waved Naruto just responded with a smirk before making his way to a seat contemplating his simple plan for Hinata's reaction. He noticed Hinata in the third row and sat down next to her hearing a "eek" as he exhaling as if a giant burden was lifted (which due to his extreme sleep deprivation running, walking, standing and getting up was a challenge in and out of itself) Naruto sat there for a second noticing Hinata blushing she stared forward like the teacher was there. _But since i'm so tired i should get some rest while a can_ Naruto thought as a small grin formed on his face as he scooted closer to Hinata she moved away her blush glowing pinker and pinker as she found out there was no where to go Naruto took this moment to lean against her _Victory shall be mine _Naruto yelled in his head as he slowly moved his head down Hinata growing redder and redder before he placed his head on her shoulder her warmth comforting making his eye's close a feeling he has not felt in five years the warmth overtook him he sighed as he fell into darkness.

Her mouth was open to only make a comical smile as her dreamed lover was touching her even though it was her left shoulder and arm he was still touching her she felt him sigh as she realized he fell asleep. The room grew quiet she looked around to see her classmates blushing as they knew this would happen sooner or later she looked to the other side Sasuke was smirking as Ino and Sakura were in awe that Naruto the classes recluse made the first move. the attention was to much Hinata blacked out her head leaning on Naruto's making a scene that melted all the girls hearts while the boys seemingly in unison saying 'lucky bastard'.

30 minutes later

Iruka walked into the a unusually quiet classroom he made his way to his pod-em taking out his clipboard he started listing off names unaware of the sight of Hinata and Naruto he passed a number of names before reaching are pained hero's love interest.

"Hinata" he said hearing a few snickers he looked up to see Naruto and Hinata leaning against each other the sight took a second to register in Iruka's head _i'm so proud _Iruka thought tears streaming down his face he wiped them before continuing.

"Hinata" he said Hinata's eye's fluttered open as her face went red again as she saw Naruto leaning against in a almost embrace. she looked at Iruka on the verge of fainting but held her own before saying 'here' Iruka continued saying a few more names before he came to are hero.

"Naruto"Iruka said Naruto did not budge. Kiba put his hand on Naruto's hood because Naruto never let anyone see his face hell the last time Kiba touched his hood he had to go to the hospital because Naruto broke his arm but he wanted to see his face Kiba laughed under his breath as a loud voice pierced the air.

"NARUTO" Iruka yelled.

Naruto straightened up instantly his hood falling down revealing his red eye's (red like a sharingan), his pale blond hair and his whiskers. The students around him were shocked because it was their first time seeing his facial features Naruto pulled his hood up as quick as possible. He cursed his luck under his breath he let his eye's show from his hood they were glowing in the Darkness making him look like a demon at least for a second before he spoke trying to make them believe a story that he prepared for this moment.

"its a mutation with my clan, it evolves once a boy reaches puberty" he said nervously knowing it was heard of clans having noticeable features he could only hope they would believe him.

"don't worry it's normal for some clans" Iruka said giving a smile Naruto sighed happy they believed him_ thank god i did not want to kill everyone_ he thought as he looked at Hinata who only blushed _almost everyone. _

Naruto sat through Iruka's speech about us being the future blah blah blah Naruto just toned him out as he mused on how to get Hinata on a date _i know she likes me but__-_ Naruto thought as Iruka finished before leading them outside.

TEST 1 TAIJUSTU

Kandachi vs civilian

Kiba vs Shikamaru

Choji vs Shino

Sakura vs Fukia

Ino vs Hinata

Naruto vs Saskue

Naruto toned out all of the fights he tried to sleep again but found it difficult he heard the winners of the fights as they went 'Kandachi' 'Kiba' 'Shino' 'Fukia' _one more till i fight _he thought as Iruka yelled 'Hinata' _fuck me _Naruto said in his head he wanted more time to try and sleep. He got up to walk into the arena he stood there as Saskue walked in with a grin saying 'i'll take it easy' Naruto laughed he never tried he just never found a reason to humiliate his classmates but i guess i found a reason Naruto laughed as Iruka signaled 'go' Saskue sprinted towards Naruto fist at the ready before he could land a hit Naruto kicked him on the head knocking him out instantly he smiled _your my bitches now _Naruto thought as he took the written portion he did not hold back he knew he answered the all correctly.

Ninjustu portion

Now was the finale portion of the test, the basic three abilities, substitution, henge, and a normal clone. As they went down the list of potential ninja they finally came to Naruto's name and walked him to the exam room.

Naruto did all four without hand signs surprising his teachers especially Iruka who seemed on the verge of tears as he gave Naruto his headband _dajavue _Naruto thought as he mused for a second on were to put it he settled for his left arm. The proctors escort Naruto from the room he walks into his now stunned classroom, they all saw the headband wrapped around his left arm and couldn't believe the dead last passed the class Hinata smiled as Shikamaru and Saskue smirked.

As Naruto started to walk towards his seat he decides to mess with Kiba since he apperently pulled down his hood he drops a flash bang down his shirt to only hear a loud Bang and a yelp Naruto sprinted towards his seat has he heard the door open he sat down next to Hinata and decides to lean closer to her and cup his hand over her ear only for her to turn red as he spoke.

"wanna go out to eat" he said warmly as Hinata nodded furiously her face as red as a tomato.

"k meet me infront of the academy after team placements ok" he said as she nodded again Naruto smiled as he thought were they would go he mused this as Iruka made a speech.


End file.
